transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Seas Showdown
You move to the Rust Seas Region. Rust Seas Region(#6400Rnt) - Cybertron Faint rust particles drift on the breeze in this windy region. The Rust Seas dominate most of it, nudging Nova Cronum and the proud Tyger Pax off towards the east. The Exurium Throne volcano leers across the otherwise flat skyline. Contents: Blast Off Obvious exits: North leads to Rodo Shiza Highway. East leads to Mitteous Plateau. South leads to Sagros Plains. West leads to Exurium Throne. The Rust Seas Nova Cronum Tyger Pax With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle patrols the Rust Seas, near the recent battle site between Decepticons and some Autobots who were trying to bring in a transport with supplies to resistance in Nova Cronum. The attempt failed, and now Decepticon patrols have been amped up. They are determined to catch any Autobots who are even *thinking* of getting near Nova Cronum- long before they ever reach the city. The Cons are determined to keep the newly-conquered city for themselves! Grumman X-29 is attempting to be stealthy for once! His afterburners aren't blasting him through the sky as he attempts to take stock of the current situation around Nova Cronum. And, well, attempt to catch an unlucky Seeker or two off guard, but Dogfight's kind of angry like that. His alt mode certainly would make him stand out to anyone nearby though... Space Shuttle continues on, steadily patrolling. Many might be bored doing this, but the Combaticon actually enjoys the peace and quiet. Well... relative quiet. The winds howl and rust particles blow through the air. During bad times, this area can be rather dangerous to fly though, but it's not /too/ bad... yet. However, the wind and particles are enough that they interfere a little with Blast Off's scanners. They "blip" at something... but he can't quite pick up *what*. So the shuttle banks in and begins heading closer to the unknown signal. Grumman X-29 continues on his rough path through the region, when he gets a blip on his own scanners! Unfortunately, like Blast Off he too can't tell exactly what it is. But Dogfight's a lot quicker to leap to assumptions. His after-burners kick on and he goes to investigate with a resounding 'whoosh'. Space Shuttle gets closer to the "blip", and the space shuttle's long range scanners finally pick through the noise and distortion to read a brief "Autobot" reading... and then the signal's gone again. ... Figures. The Combaticon begins powering up his weapon systems, heading towards the signal... but being a bit more careful now. He doesn't come in for a direct approach, but tries to come in above the other craft.... He should have a weapons lock any breem now, once he clears through some of the worst of the rust storm.... If Dogfight was in robot mode, he'd be grinning right now. A single Decepticon blip. Sure its hard to pick up on, and has probably noticed him, but Dogfight's mind is elsewhere. This is clearly some poor Seeker on patrol duty on the outskirts, untested, unprepared for what is to come. Dogfight has an active imagination. The Grumman X-29 continues blasting forward, followed by his distinctive trail of fire. Soon enough you'd just be able to hear the roar of those blowtorches over the storm. And yet, he still doesn't shoot: He wants a visual. Space Shuttle continues to get closer, and his sophisticated equipment finally picks up the signal again- and keeps a lock on it. OH. Well, now, this is interesting..... The Combaticon has a score to settle with THIS particular Autofool. And there's no time like the present.... His side lasers hum and whirl around as he locks on target through the storm- then fires! Blast Off, being a sniper, isn't really much for warning his targets first. Only then does he radio Dogfight, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his We Didn't Start the Fire..... Well actually- YOU did... (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: You took 11 damage. Grumman X-29 is thinking how this is going. Clearly that Seeker is radioing into base right now, trying to warn them of the oncoming Autobot. He'll burst through the storm and, with one quick slash, de-wing him, leaving him to sink into the Rust Ocean, only a memo-. Dogfight's little daydream is disrupted by a shot! "Ghhr..". That is not a Seeker. And the radio message? Oh, this is not a Seeker. Dogfight radios back, a bit too joyfully <>. With that, his entire wing assembly flips forward from its regular swept-wing configuration and he lets a shot off back in that direction, an attempt to buy him some time to get close enough to begin the dogfight... Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Triggerbot Gimmick Activate! (Laser) attack! -1 <'Autobot'> Dogfight sounds a bit crackly from interference. "Engaged Blast Off" Space Shuttle starts swooping off to the right, when Dogfight's return fire cuts through the particle storm- and hits home! The shuttle wobbles slightly as the lasers riddle his fuselage. Ow. Well... he wasn't expecting THAT. This rust storm is still interfering with signals- and visuals- from time to time. But if it's doing that to him, it will do that to Dogfight as well. <'ll be /happy/ when your wreckage is lying in the bottom of the Rust Sea, providing a warning to any other Autofools who would attempt to come this way...>> The shuttle then arcs to the left, still above Dogfight, and drops a small orbital bombardment the Bot's way. After that, he starts heading completely to the left, changing location and dropping in altitude in an attempt to confuse the Autobot's scanners. He still hasn't actually SEEN the Autobot in all this rust. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Bombs Away! attack! -6 Combat: You took 10 damage. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Be careful! And keep in mind where there's one Combaticon there may be more..." Grumman X-29 wings flip back to their normal position once his shots hit home and he attempts to engage in melee range with the Combaticon. Unfortunately, this only leads to bombs, shaking the Triggerbot and throwing his sensors for a loop. He needs to get a visual on Blast Off, and fast. However, this is Dogfight, so he's going to do this the only way he can think of: Fire. Dogfight's blasters kick into gear far higher than they have been previously as he zoom through the storm upwards to a new position. Because of course the shuttle is going to be up, am I right? It would be just awful if he was down below near where Dogfight just off that fire... Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Rear Blowtorch Blasters attack! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Storms bad enough I can't... Slag him to the Pit..." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Watch yourself, Dogfight. We don't need you crashing!" <'Autobot'> Dogfight is still crackly! "HOW do you drop bombs that accurately in a storm! I am going to slam his head against something until I hear that targeting module snap!" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Yeah, well, be careful! If you need medical I'll be out there quick as I can." Space Shuttle miscalculates by just a fraction, and winds up a bit closer than he had expected to the Autobot. Dogfight's fire almost misses the shuttle as he's heading downward- but the air is so full of particles that some of it actually catches fire- and the Combaticon suddenly finds himself flying down THROUGH a sudden burst of it! "Aigh!!!" He drops down a little more rapidly than he was expecting to, attempting to blow away the fire. Shifting wing elevons to catch himself and maintain a steady altitude, he now banks around to try and gain distance again. Meanwhile, he side lasers point back and fire in the Autobot's direction again. Annoyed at getting hit again, he snarks, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his You pyromaniac! (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Space Shuttle <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Yes, and good luck! If you succeed maybe I can go out there and take some video of you doing that. I know some people who would enjoy watching that." <'Autobot'> Dogfight lets off a large series of foul curses. <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Yeah! Blast his aft off!" Grumman X-29 continues flying upwards, though he leaves that to his own stabilising systems. However he's so convinced that Blast Off is in the sky that he almost seems a bit surprised to be shot from a lower angle!. <<... Are you, seriously, you slag-brained mother-fracking egotistical spawn-of-a-glitch FORGETTING about the... Grrgh!>>. Dogfight shuts off his communication in just simple rage. There's enough of a glow going on down there that he thinks he has a target. Ignoring all common sense or safety, Dogfight goes into a dive, intending on just smashing the shuttle against whatever part of his body is closest at the time they impact. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Don't forget the wings! (Ram) attack! -1 Space Shuttle strikes Dogfight, but he's burned now- and the action of flying, aiming and firing does him quite a bit of damage, too. He grunts in pain, doing a few rolls in the air (as best he can- he's not as maneuverable as a jet, but he is extremely fast) to try and cool down some of the burn. He can't stop and do much else right now, of course. Slag it all.... smoke begins to trail off of him. He's also beginning to think this Autofool may actually be trouble. Not much trouble, /surely/ Blast Off can handle him... but he's no sitting duck either. The Gruman suddenly comes zipping closer, diving down in a ram attack. No thanks! The rather (comparatively) fragile Combaticon picks up the oncoming signal in time and does what he usually does when someone tries to get up-close-and-personal. Get the heck outta the way. The shuttle sweeps around and up again. With the Autobot below him, it's an easy matter to drop another bombardment, which is exactly what he does. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Prefer my distance thanks. But here have this! attack! -4 Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Space Shuttle Grumman X-29 has well and truly lost his temper by this point, but there's that little voice of common sense in the back of his head that usually keeps it under control. Usually. Now is not one of those times. And while maneuverability is his high point, it does not help against the explosions from the bombardment from above. His armor is damaged, one of his blasters is giving out smoke and that energon leaking from his cockpit can't be saying good things about the state of his internal systems, but he keeps on going. He really, really wants this battle. <> With that, Dogfight's wings flip to their rarely seen configuration as he attempts another laser blast, though attempting to fly in a more safe pattern for the inevitable counter attack. Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grumman X-29 misses Space Shuttle with his Just a little angry. Not much! (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle is hurt by the burn again as he fires, causing a little more damage. The shuttle winces internally, then continues flying on, sensors detecting the incoming laserfire and evading it. He responds very steadily and calmly to Dogfight's flare up, <> He keeps needling at the Triggerbot. He who loses his head mentally will soon lose his head *physically*, if Blast Off has any say in the matter. But the burns are still hurting him, so he takes a moment to sweep far to the right and try to get lost in the raging dust storm. From there, he'll plan his next move. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grumman X-29 really should back out at this point. He is a flying wreck, especially with only one of his blasters working. But, hey, his engine hasn't stalled on him for once, he can still fight, though he only likely has one more move left in him. He powers down his remaining blaster and pulls in a quiet dive, attempting to keep unnoticed. <>. Dogfight's sure they're humming a few bars though... Combat: Grumman X-29 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle does seem to lose his foe in the storm, but... it works both ways. The rust storm is intensifying, and creating some havoc with scans- not to mention making flying a challenge now. He *thinks* he's picked up the Autobot, but then something else catches his scanners in a different location. It's hard to make heads or tails of the situation. Well... this isn't good. He certainly can't simply let the Autofool slip past him and go all the way to Nova Cronum! The Combaticon must draw his enemy out somehow. And there seems to only be one way to do that.... The space shuttle flares up his thrusters, making sure they billow out ample icy smoke, and he starts speeding fast in the direction he last thought Dogfight was, fighting to keep from shaking too much from all the turbulence. <> He sniffs disdainfully. <> He deliberately tries to anger the Bot into revealing his location, and warms up his bombardment systems for a quick attack when he does! Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grumman X-29 is actually surprised he's managed to not get shot at. He has enough of a way to escape, to get to base and get some repairs done. However, then Blast Off's message comes through. While he could care less about being mocked for his lack of culture, that dig about being a coward does hit him. Even in his rage, however, the Triggerbot is smart enough to know a trap when he sees one. Dogfight quickly weighs up his options: 1: Retreat back to base and have to deal with Blast Off at a future date. 2: Go out in a blaze of glory, be remembered as that idiot who disarmed Bruticus. 3: Give that shuttle something he won't forget, and then blast off in the rough direction of something approximating safety. Guess which option he picks? The Grumman's wings flip to their normal configuration, and his one working blaster bursts into life for a final, desperate charge on the Combaticon. Combat: Grumman X-29 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grumman X-29 strikes Space Shuttle with his Serrated Wingtips attack! Combat: Grumman X-29 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Slag on a sundae, that's my engine..." Space Shuttle 's ploy works... but a little TOO well. He flies quickly along, trying not to be a sitting duck, himself... and gets roasted anyway. The Grumman X-29 comes screaming out of the dust storm right in front of him, and before he can alter course they've already crossed paths. There's a screech of metal as Dogfight's serrated wingtips slash across the shuttle's fuselage, also managing to hit one of his side cannons as well. "AAHHH!" There's a loud explosion as the cannon gives way, and the shuttle wobbles dangerously to the side. There's no doubt, Blast Off's hurting now. Red warnings are starting to flash all along his HUD, and... slag it all... he's going to have to consider retreating. This... just angers him. Some hothead pyromaniac should *not* be able to give him this much trouble. It's... it's the storm, yes. That's it. It's the storm throwing him off, that's all. Stupid storm. Ah well, storms happen. Another thing that happens? Blast Off hitting what he aims at, almost no matter what. And surely the storm won't interfere with THAT. Not NOW. Not after he did all that to get his enemy within range. Dogfight's not the only somewhat desperate one now, as the Combaticon shuttle swings away, starting to head into the distance again and get AWAY from those wingtips, but he aims one last laser shot with his remaining cannon. It's not quite the large attack he HAD planned, but it's something at least. He fires! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grumman X-29 with his Parting Shots (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: You notice your attack on Space Shuttle wearing off. Grumman X-29 has been ignoring most of his internal systems going off, but this is one even he won't ignore. His engine stalls from the sheer impact of slamming into Blast Off and taking out his side cannons. Additionally, Blast Off's retaliating shot manages to damage Dogfight's second blaster, knocking both offline. <<.... Two-one>> Dogfight manages to radio back as he falls into the depths of the storm and the Rust Sea. However he's attempting to keep as much control of himself as he can, all the way down. Will Blast Off dare to go down and investigate what's happened to the Autobot, or is he content with watching him fall down into the swirling clouds? Combat: Grumman X-29 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle <'Autobot'> Dogfight sounds terrible! "Think this counts as *zzrk*... A crash" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Slag, hang on! Evacs heading out your way." Space Shuttle would investigate under normal circumstances, but... these are not normal circumstances. The shuttle is leaking energon from a large gash in his side, he's still billowing smoke, and the storm is only getting worse. The already badly injured Combaticon decides to make due with watching his enemy fall. <> Then he fires up his thrusters and, while he can still fly in this storm, begins retreating back to Nova Cronum, thinking miserably about all the dust and rust he's going to have to get cleaned out of every nook and cranny. But at least he knows the Autobot won't be making any further trouble... at least not today. <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Pretty sure I'm the only Grumman out *zzrk* here... Heh... Won't be too bad..." <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Uh oh. Ow, sorry to hear that." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Got his *zzrk*... Cannons at least. Ugh, fracking engine's usually better than that...." <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "Dogfight, remember the big picture. You don't necessarily have to down Blast Off, and risk catastrophic to yourself in the process. If Blast Off's taken a licking of his own, then you'll have accomplished in taking one of the deadliest Decepticon elites out there out of commission for a while already." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Aware, sir. Just... Ugh, would have had it in me to right proper slag 'im I think..." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Better to make sure you have a chance to finish the job later!" <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Yes, and hopefully I'll be there to video you doing it! So you can relive the moment over and over....." Dogfight flips and stands up into his robot mode ~TRAVEL SPAM~ Iacon General Hospital(#10269Rnt) - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Contents: Torque ICU Pod 2 ICU Pod 1 Spanner Obvious exits: South leads to Science and Technology District. <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I was gonna ask, y... Got anything on him? Study material for next time..." Dogfight is an absolute wreck being attended to by gumbies. He is a wreck, riddled with laser blasts and shattered armor from bombardment. Even his guns are ruined, seemingly having exploded at some point. Dogfight himself seems to be slipping in and out of stasis, if only to grumble on the radio. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "Hmmm... yes, I've got a file on each Con. Let'see, Combaticon, space shuttle, generally thinks of himself as superior and "sophisticated" compares to most others, um.... likes Kaon Opera and wine, doesn't like... well, he hardly seems to like anyone, really, except maybe his teammates. Maybe. No sense of humor that I can tell. In battle, he's a sniper who likes to keep his distance and up in the air. Uses an ionic blaster and has a powerful orbital bombardment attack (watch out, he can launch it from space and aim at a target on the ground... though his accuracy takes a hit when he does.) Doesn't like when people move in for close combat (basically because he's a bit of a glass cannon. Ok, a LOT of a glass cannon)." Torque didn't make the trip out to the Rust Sea with the evac team, but she was definitely waiting for him when he arrived. The medic is swift when moving through Iacon General's halls, quickly beelining for the room Dogfight has been set up in. But upon her arrival, instead of scolding like some medics would, she's actually smiling a little in amusement when seeing him. "I swear, no matter what you seem to always square off against Blast Off these days. Maybe you two are becoming proper rivals." All kidding aside, Torque slips into medic mode and nods to the gumbie assisting her in quickly setting him up with an energon feed and applying a pain dampener before hooking him up to a machine to track his vitals. The femme moves to his side and shakes her head a little, taking tools in hand and carefully beginning to open his paneling to pinch off and repair any leaking lines. <'Autobot'> Torque says, "And he gets flustered with femmes." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, ".... I was hoping f' a video" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Doesn't like melee... well, there's your answer then" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "When in doubt PUNCH 'IM HARDER" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "I like the way you think, Scoop." Dogfight comes back online with a groan. "Huh, being congratulated for getting my aft wrecked, that's a new one. Not sure if I like th' sound of rival, but I'm the only active flier around who's spoiling for a fight". He does attempt to move a bit, though it is likely something he shouldn't be doing in his state. Especially with just much rust is coming out of him whenever his plates are opened, seemed he was in that storm for a while. <'Autobot'> Rewind says, "I've got those, too! I'll send ya some videos then. I know I've got him in battle... you could study his techniques. Again- he tends to stay up high and shoot things from above. Unfortunately, he's good at that, too. Hard to hit... but he can't /take/ many hits." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "Yeah, usually does it. Serrated wings though, not a punch. Impact ruined my engine this time though" <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "I'd put him as a 7 on the jerk scale." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "What's a ten?" <'Autobot'> Torque says, "I'd assume Blitzwing or Astrotrain. Or hell, Repugnus." <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "Soundlame's a pretty solid 10." Torque rests a strong hand on the mech's chest when he starts to move, though doesn't press and instead just holds him there. "Just lay back and relax, okay? Got really roughed up out there." She resumes her work, though smirks softly and continues with her friendly chatter. "Probably wasn't a good idea to go fighting in a storm like that, but I can see that wouldn't stop you. Heh, I should've come with you. If you got him grounded I would've gladly knocked him across the dunes for yah." <'Autobot'> Scoop | Tracer says, "Really you'd have a shorter list listing the decepticons that are NOT massive douches." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Is that even possible?" <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "The dead ones" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "The dea--took the words right out of my vocalizer." <'Autobot'> Dogfight says, "I'm a flier, we gotta be quick." Dogfight does stop when Torque's hand is on his chest, instead sinking back down. "... Figured I'd take out some patrols from the storm, wasn't expecting Blast Off of all 'Cons" he admits with a groan. "... Had to fight, after all. Didn't want him getting away after I read the reports" he continues. "... Didn't get him near the ground, kept him in the air until I crashed". The Triggerbot lets loose a sigh from his intakes. "So, don't think we've met? Dofight, if you didn't figure" he asks, looking Torque over. Torque gives a faint hum under her vocals and shakes her head. "Yeah, Blast Off's a bit of a pain in the aft, unfortunately. I can understand why you took him on, then." Antennas twitch up when he introduces himself, the femme blinking a second before donning quite the beaming smile. "We haven't? Huh, I suppose not, since I'd definitely remember you. Name's Torque." A pause to take his hand in her own and give it a firm shake. "Heard a lot about you, though, especially those awesome wings of yours. Can't say I've ever seen a jet mech with bladed wings before. Must be a blast to get up close and personal to slice up those Cons, yeah?" Well, seems someone's a fan. Dogfight seems content to nod at her agreement. "Really want to waste him" he says, attempting to shake Torque's hand back, but given his current condition it probably is not very firm. He raises a ridge as she asks about his wings! "Guess you could say that. You try not to think about the rush though, in the thick of it. Most 'Cons get surprised by it, that's for sure." Dogfight cracks a smirk. "Y'see, most Seekers? They like to use ranged tactics, and heck, I'm a Triggerbot so I'm no slouch. But nothing wins a mid-air dogfight better than slicing some sap's wing off and leaving him t' crash to the ground." Dogfight keeps the stupid grin on his face, though it turns to a frown. "... Doesn't work as well on shuttles though, turns out" Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. "I swear, one of these days I need to learn my way around a gun better, or get into that jet judo the twins do. Bit of a pain fighting seekers for a groundpounder like me." A wistful sigh escapes, but Torque's mood remains chipper while pulling out a soldering iron to continue touching up his insides. "Heh, shuttles are tricky what with the extra shielding. I'm sure there's some sweet spots somewhere, though. Or hell, throw something fancy to distract him." She chuckles softly at that. Dogfight seems like the type of person who has been dragged into medbay after one too many crashes gone bad, which is probably why he isn't worry too much about getting his insides checked. "If I wasn't a wreck, I'd spar with you to work on that at least. Pretty good shot when the target isn't that slagger" The Triggerbot rubs his chin for a second before cracking a smirk. "... He catches fire a lot, too, for a shuttle.". He lets out a bit of a laugh, clearly remembering the sight of Blast Off on fire. "Reckon we should try a flamethrower next time he's near the ground?" Torque flashes Dogfight a rather confident smirk when he mentions sparring. "I don't think you'd wanna take me on in a fight, at least not on the ground. Be interesting to see how far you get, though." Talk of Blast Off on fire is amusing, however, and draws a snort from her. "Does he? I thought that heat shielding was supposed to protect him." A moment to rub her chin, still smiling. "That'd be interesting to see, though. I think I could even whip one up for you, if you ever want one. Or yah know, any other weapons." Finishing up his internals, Torque then moves on to the damage to his armor, actually frowning at the blast marks while getting out the patches and starting to seal him up. "He really shot you up good." Combat: Torque runs a diagnostic check on Dogfight Combat: Torque expertly repairs Dogfight's injuries. Combat: Torque is able to repair some of Dogfight's internal systems damage. Dogfight smirks back. "Just cause I'm a plane doesn't mean I'm clueless on the ground. Shoulda seen me and Sandstorm last week in the jungle even, hah!". He does leave out the bit where he had to transform to take down Blast Off and had kept missing, mind. "My own blasters are good enough for me, just thought you might want to get in on the fun" he says, looking over at his guns which someone has put to the side. Dogfight sighs "... Spawn of a glitch took down my guns, even.". He lays against the berth, switching to a bit of a content smile. "... Course, gave him a bit of a nasty cut at the end of it to remember me by. Just wish it didn', you know, stall my engine" Did someone say Sandstorm? Torque gets a rather keen glimmer in her amber optics at that, antennas twitch slightly as a grin spreads across her face. "You fought along with Sandstorm? He's a good mech. Hell of a lot smarter than you'd think for a Wrecker, but just as crazy." A glance to his guns when he looks over to them. "Don't worry, I'll be working on those next. Should be ready by the time you are to get back out there. And.. Well, I wouldn't get too worked up over it. You'll definitely get more chances to beat the slag out of him." The medic nods and a welds the final patch in place, assuring all hull breaches are sealed up. "Blast Off is.. vengeful, I guess is the right word. Can't tell you how often he and Blurr get in a fight. But anyway, you're all patched up and your automatic repair systems should take care of the rest. No wandering off for a few hours, though, okay?" A friendly hand on his shoulder as she smiles warmly. "Just relax and enjoy the bit of time off." Dogfight gets a bit excited! "You shoulda been there! I mean, not only did Tailgate waste Brawl, but Sandstorm just slagging grabs Onslaught when he charges him and..." Oh, Dogfight is pantomiming this. "Just tosses this whole slagging truck over!". Dogfight has managed to drag himself up into a bit of a sit which is when he realises just how painful what he's been through was. "... Ow". Dogfight wisely lays back down. The Triggerbot looks interested at the next bit of news, though. "Blurr, that fast guy? Don't seem his type of thing to do, going up against a flyer. Figured he'd be more uh... Going fast". He nods sagely, convinced of his own reason in this. "Can't go too far without my guns anyway, what would a Triggerbot be without his guns?" Rewind has arrived. Torque pretty much just stares at Dogfight as he recants the battle, though she looks a little incredulous at one part and has to speak up about it. "Tailgate took out Brawl. ...You sure you weren't knocked upside the head or drunk during this fight?" It's clear she's teasing by the playful smirk that finally lights her features, but it's still hard to believe. The next topic has her rubbing the back of her neck and looking sidelong. "Yeeaah, well Blurr can be an odd mech. Dunno what started it, but they've been at each other's throats for a long while now. I think it's the egos." That aside, Torque nods and chuckles softly, "Got a point there, but good, now I don't have to worry about chasing you down." With that said she sets her tools aside and takes up his guns, being careful as they're damaged. "Anyway, I'll be back soon to reinstall these, so just rest up." And with that said she's off out of the room to do a bit of weapon repairs. Dogfight scoffs. "He totally did! Even ask Sandstorm. Don't know how he did it, mind, as I was a little busy uh, trying to bash Blast Off's head in, but I look away and suddenly Brawl's down and the fracker's taking shots at Tailgate". He leans back with a chuckle. "It was a weird day...". Dogfight nods. "Good to have someone else he hates at least, gives me a bit of an idea actually..." he trails off. As she leaves with his guns, Dogfight sinks down a bit more into the berth with a sigh. "Don't got much else to do...". And with that, his optics dim as he goes over what just happened, what to change for next time. Autobot Message: 3/155 Posted Author AAR: Over the Rust Seas Apr 12 2014 Dogfight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** AUTOBOT SPINNY*** Dogfight is sitting up, and clearly in Iacon General Hospital, looking like he was recently repaired. Missing his guns though, for people who notice that. "After I heard what happened at Nova Cronum, I decided to go give the 'Cons a bit of a scare. Weather reports showed a fierce storm front moving in from the Rust Seas so I planned to use that as cover in order to take out some of their patrols.". The Triggerbot grins darkly at the camera. "Turns out Blast Off of all mechs was scouting around there as well. Storm was fierce enough the two of us traded shots for a while just trying to find the other, but he managed to find me first and nearly waste me. Ended up slicing him good with my wings but uh..". Dogfight looks a bit sheepish as he says the next line. "... Managed to stall my engines from the impact." "I want to thank Torque for getting a evac out to me so quick". Dogfight groans and lays back on his berth, sliding off camera. "Oh, and uh, open bounty from now? Get me one of Blast Off's wings, and I'll buy you drinks all night at the bar of your choice, or the finest high grade I can afford for both wings. Dogfight out.". One of the Triggerbot's hands shows on screen, before making a finger-gun shape towards the ceiling as he closes down the message. *** AUTOBOT SPINNY***